A Dance For Halloween
by Nellyanel
Summary: The night of Halloween is rumoured to be the one time of the year where the veil between the dead and the living is the thinnest. For Marcus Volturi it is, like any other night of the year, a night of mourning. One-Shot


The month of October had come to its end. The trees had changed their green gowns for golden ones, the wind had danced with the Autumn leaves. Nature had adjusted its adornment, dressing up for the Season of melancholy and holidays. In the castle of Volterra, a man was sitting alone in a small office.

His head was bend forward, as if in a prayer. Long brown hair fell in a curtain of silky locks over his shoulders, down his back. He held his hands together, palm against palm, the fingers of his left hand holding his right one between the thumb and the forefinger. It had been nearly ten centuries since his hands last held those of a woman.

Didyme, his wife, his joy, his heart, was no more. Why look up, if she was not there? Why smile, if his lips couldn't embrace hers? Why walk, if he could not go to her side? Why dance, if he couldn't dance with her?

It was the night of Halloween, and Aro Volturi had organized a ball. Vampires from the entire world were gathering in the great hall of the castle, clad in their fanciest garments. Even the Cullens were coming. It was a night of celebration and peace.

What they were celebrating, he did not know. He did not care. The man had had no reason to rejoice for the last nine hundred seventy eight years and three hundred fifty seven days.

There had been a time, when he celebrated life from dawn to dusk and love from dusk to dawn. There had been a time, when he walked with purpose, when he spoke words that were listened to. No one cared for him anymore. Only his brothers' eyes sometimes still searched for him. But even that was a rare occurrence.

Marcus, for that was the man's name, did not look up at the door opened. His stance was the one of prayer, but he had no hope. He was not interested in anything the newcomer could have to say. Paying attention would not bring Didyme back.

Aro and Caius Volturi had entered the room. The first one knelt in front of his seated brother, the second one closed the door and stood in front of it. Aro was not smiling, and Caius was not frowning, but even that, Marcus did not notice.

No words were spoken. Aro took his brother's hands between his, his eyes sad as they gazed at Marcus' expressionless face.

Aro was the most outgoing of the three brothers. He claimed madness as his, and seldom did his quick and manipulative mind calm down. His long straight hair was as dark as the black wing of the raven, as dark as his dead heart, some said. He did not crave power in itself, however he sought knowledge and desired being loved by all. Aro had no qualms doing anything that was needed for him to reach his goals. His only limit was his love for his brothers. Nothing mattered more to him than the unity of their trio.

Aro's strength of will had no equal but Caius' desire to destroy all supernatural creatures. Caius felt nothing but disdain towards mortals and had suffered too much at the hand of others. Only his brothers were spared from his wrath against all human-like beings.

Whereas Marcus was changed at the age of nineteen, frozen in youth for eternity, and Aro became a vampire in his late twenties, Caius was forever forty. His beautiful immortal body held no wound but the bite that changed him, and one reminder of the hardship of his human years: his shoulder-length hair, which turned white too soon. Where he came from, people were not meant to live long.

"Marcus," Aro whispered. "Will you join us tonight?"

The seated man's eyes locked on his brother's. He took no pleasure in mundane activities. They bored him as much as everything else did. But if Aro needed him, he would come.

Marcus found life grey and dull, but there was one thing he did not mind doing. He had no desire to gaze upon the world, but he enjoyed watching the bright and ever changing bonds between people. They were beautiful. If it wasn't for his gift that enabled him to see them, he would not have survived the last ten centuries. Indeed, he could not call what he was doing living. He simply was there, never dying.

Aro moved to take Marcus in his arms.

"Tonight will not be bad, I promise," he whispered.

Like Marcus, the raven-haired ruler of the Volturi had a gift. If his skin came in contact with someone else's, he gained knowledge of all thoughts that ever crossed that person's mind. Aro was used to reliving all the dark years Marcus went through, but the lack of improvement in his brother's mood still saddened him greatly.

"Young Alice Cullen asked for your presence," Caius spoke up from where he stood at the door. "It can only mean that something worth your interest will happen."

Marcus straightened slightly at this. Anything that broke the monotony of days was welcome. He would come.

He hugged Aro back, earning a small smile from his outgoing brother, and both stood up. On their way out of the small office, Caius discreetly grabbed Marcus' hand, and pressed it in silent support.

As they walked towards the great hall, Caius' constant sneer reappeared, disfiguring his pretty face, and Aro's smile widened in his usual overenthusiastic one.

It was October 31, 2019, and the three brothers entered together the great hall of their castle where the Halloween Ball was to take place.

oOo

Bows were dancing on violins, flutes were singing, and gowns were twirling. Vampires were moving around the floor, laughing and talking. Marcus was sitting on his throne close to the wall, Caius standing at his side. Aro had invited Esme Cullen for a waltz.

The door opened, and two small figures walked in.

Alice Cullen was late, and she was not alone. Next to her walked a young human girl, who's heart was beating widely. Brown eyes observed the room warily as their owner's fingers were clutching the young Cullen's arm.

The entrance was noticed, though none reacted. Dances went on. With his bond sight, Marcus watched the newcomers as they moved to a corner of the room. The human knew no vampires but her guide, and the green thread between them was thin. Golden ribbons were spiraling around the bond, moving from Alice Cullen to the mortal girl. They were not close, but the oldest cared about the youngest.

Marcus turned back to the dancers on the floor.

A man was bowing, and a woman was curtseying. Further away, a woman was laughing as her friend was spinning her around. Aro had stopped dancing and was speaking with Esme and her husband. Close to them, two women were whirling gracefully.

A leap, a crystal-clear laughter. A few steps hand against hand. Arms rising, bodies lowering. Hips brushing. Dark figures dancing in a dark room.

Marcus closed his eyes.

Gasps made him open them.

In the middle of the floor, a white shape had appeared, pale light in the darkness.

The orchestra has stopped playing, but music could still be heard. The vampires had stopped moving, yet the apparition kept on dancing. Black hair wreathed a snowy face.

Faded green eyes met white veiled red ones. The woman smiled, and disappeared. Marcus closed his eyes, commiting the vision to memory. Unbeknownst to all but him, golden bonds had flared back to life. Didyme had come to the Halloween Ball.


End file.
